Jessie & Sara Oscars
by millerhockey00
Summary: WARNING : CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT


WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

I was in the middle of preparing dinner when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door, revealing Sara, out of breath.

"The elevator was taking too long, so I just sprinted up the stairs," Sara said panting. I lived on the 10th floor of my apartment building, so that was a lot of stairs.

"Is everything okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Is everything okay!? Jessie, you better sit down for this"

"Sara… You're scaring me" She grabbed my hand and led me to my couch.

"I got a phone call today," her voice trailed off. I held her hand tightly, waiting for whatever terrible news followed.

"And on February 26th," Sara paused.

"Oh for God's sake Sara! Spit it out!"

"I'll be performing on the Oscars," she said laughing quietly. I jumped onto her, engulfing her in the biggest hug possible.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" I pulled back from the hug and kissed her cheek.

"Do that again?" Sara asked.

I laughed, "Do what again? Kiss your cheek?" Sara nodded while smiling. I leaned in to kiss her cheek, as Sara slightly turned. Our lips softly touched as she pulled me closer to her. She slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Oopsie"

"Do that again?" I said, mocking her from earlier. She smiled and kissed me with so much passion. Lips met lips, and a minute later, we looked at each other with so much love, passion, and need. A smile crept onto my face as I looked into Sara's dark brown eyes.

"So are you gonna come to the Oscars with me? They said I could bring a plus one, do you want to be my plus one? I totally understand if you're busy or if you don't wanna do, but I'd like you to be my plus one," Sara rambled on and on, while nervously playing with her hands. She looked so cute, it made me want to kiss her again.

"Sara… I'd love to go with you, but I have Waitress performances, both Saturday and Sunday. Since I'm leaving soon, I'd like to not miss any shows, unless it's an absolute emergency.

Sara pouted, "Okay, that's okay, I understand. My performance isn't that important anyways. Thank you, though, for putting so much effort into Waitress."

"Of course, I love playing Jenna. I'm dreading leaving the show."

"Okay okay, let's not be sad! Think happy thoughts!" Sara said, jumping up, "let's get drunk and go crazy!" The rest of the night became a blur after many, many drinks.

What Sara didn't know was, I was already planning to surprise her. I thought I might be able to stay in New York until after the Sunday performance, but I would get to California too late. So after thinking for awhile, I decided to make it a weekend trip. I'd fly out after the Waitress performance on Friday, but the hardest part was making sure that Sara didn't find out. At rehearsals, I had to tell someone that I wasn't going to be able to perform. I invited Stephanie into my dressing room and we sat down.

"Hey girly, I have a favor to ask," I politely smiled at her.

"Of course Jess, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to play Jenna this coming weekend, is there any possible chance you could?"

"That's what I'm here for, of course, I can! Whatcha got planned that you need to miss?"

I smiled, "It's a surprise, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, Yes! Now tell me!" She sat up on the edge of her seat.

"I'm flying out to California to surprise-" I was cut off by Sara walking into my dressing room.

"Did I hear surprise? Who are you surprising? I love surprises, can I help?" Sara said as she sat down next to me.

"Oh it's nothing," I lied, "I'm planning a surprise party for Drew when he leaves the show."

"That's such a good idea! Can I help?" she asked again.

"Actually, yes, you can. Can you invite everyone to the surprise party? It's at my place on March 25th, after the evening show," I didn't plan on throwing Drew a party, but I had to keep Sara distracted, so she wouldn't notice Stephanie rehearsing more.

That night, as soon as I got home, I booked my flight and hotel room. The next few days before the trip seemed to go by so slow, I couldn't handle it, but finally, it was Friday.

The very second the show was over, I sprinted into my dressing room, trying to avoid any and all conversation. I changed out of my Waitress costume, removed the Jenna wig, and got ready to go. I walked out of my dressing room and checked my flight stature on my phone. As I looked down at my phone, I ran right into Sara.

"You okay?" she asked, "What's got you in such a rush?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired from the show. Trying to get home to sleep."

"Alright, sleep well! Remember to watch the Oscars on Sunday!" To make the surprise even better, I decided to ask like I forgot.

"Oh, that's this Sunday? I completely forgot." Sara's face fell, I could tell she was crushed.

"I'm so sorry Sara," I said as she hid her face because she was tearing up.

"It's okay, really, it wasn't important anyways." I felt terrible for lying, I just really wanted to surprise her. Finally, I left the theater and got a taxi to take me to the airport.

After what felt like the longest cab ride ever, I arrived at the airport and made my way through security. I sat down at the gate, waiting to board. A very attractive woman with dark brown hair sat a few rows away from me, with her back turned towards me. I looked at her for a while, when the flight attendant called us to board, I noticed how long I'd been staring at her. She stood up and turned around slightly. I caught a glimpse of her face, and I realized who it was. Sara was on the same flight as me. My heart races, my plan could be ruined within a matter of seconds. As she gathered her bags and turned away from the gate, I speed walked over and got on the plane. I sat as far in the back as possible, trying to avoid being seen by Sara. I watched as she boarded the plane and took her seat by the wing.

Halfway through the flight, I went to the bathroom. I had to use the one in the front because the one in the back was occupied. I kept my baseball cap on to try to hide my face as I walked past Sara's seat. I used the bathroom and washed my hands. As I opened the bathroom door, the Sara Bareilles was standing there, waiting to use the bathroom.

"Jess? Is that you?" She asked after catching a look at my face.

I looked down, cleared my throat, and made my voice deeper.

"Uh, Jess? No, that's not me," I rushed back to my seat, leaving Sara standing there confused.

A few hours later, the plane landed and I made it to my hotel. As my phone adjusted to being off Airplane Mode, I got a text from Sara.

"You know how there's supposedly seven people that look just like you? I just met one of yours on my plane. Anyways, I miss you already." I didn't reply, part of my plan was to ignore her until Sunday. For the rest of Friday and Saturday, I stayed in my hotel room, eating room service, to avoid any run-ins with Sara.

On Sunday morning, I woke up and texted Sara immediately,

"Hey, good morning! I wanted to wish you good luck for tonight. I know you're going to kill it. Can't wait for you to come back." After I sent the text, I rolled out of bed and stripped naked, getting in the nice, warm water of my shower. I wished Sara was in the shower with me. Thinking of her made me rush out of the shower and begin getting ready. After three hours, my hair and makeup were finally done. I laid my dress out on the bed, it was black and very sexy. I stared at it for a while, before finally putting it on. I admired the dress in the mirror, it looked amazing and hugged all my curves perfectly. I thought about sending Sara a photo, to tease her, but I had to remember my plan.

My phone alarm went off at 3:30, letting me know the red carpet event was starting in 30 minutes. I touched up my makeup, as well as my hair, followed by putting on my shoes. I suddenly got nervous. My plan had almost been spoiled three times, I couldn't risk it getting ruined now. So with my plan of not taking any risks, I went straight to the Oscars. I walked past the red carpet, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sara, but according to Twitter, she had already gone inside. I went inside and found my seat, just as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Sara,

"Nice to see you remembered. In case you were curious, here's my red carpet look," A photo popped up on my phone screen, her in her strapless red dress. She looked amazing, it made me want to rush backstage and rip it off of her. That reminded me of the one thing I didn't think through, how was I going to get backstage? I guess I'll have to sneak back.

After looking at the photo of Sara for a few more minutes, I finally responded,

"Damn, you look amazing. You ready to kill it tonight?" The Oscars started, and of course, Sara was performing right near the end. Only one award had been given out, and I was already bored. I texted Sara,

"Why are you on at the end, this is soooooooo boring." She replied almost instantly,

"You don't have to watch, I'll just send you the video tomorrow."

"Okay, make sure you send me the link, or else I'll forget!" She read my text and didn't reply. I could tell she was mad at me. I was just hoping my surprise would cheer her up.

I sat through hours of awards until finally, I heard the announcer say her name. I cheered loudly as she came onto the stage. Her performance was spectacular, and it made me realize, I was in love with Sara Bareilles. The very moment she finished, I jumped up and started clapping. Many others did as well, so she didn't notice me. I made my way over to the backstage entrance, and I told the security guard who I was. Thankfully, he was a fan of Waitress, and let me back without much of a fight. I searched for the bathroom and called Sara. It took less than three rings for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said.

"I told you that you'd kill it," I could practically see her smiling.

"You watched?"

"Of course I did, but hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up buttercup?"

"It's a little loud where you are, could you go to the bathroom or something?" I hid in a stall after I asked her to come in.

"Yeah of course! Give me one second," I heard someone walk in.

"I still can't believe you stayed up and watched." I slowly stepped out of the stall,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," we made eye contact through the mirror she was taxi. I couldn't help but smile when I finally saw her in person.

"What the.. Jessie?" I laughed and nodded.

"So it was you on the plane!" She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am, and that party for Drew wasn't an actual thing, it was only supposed to be a distraction." She looked me up and down, biting her bottom lip.

"You know Jess, 's very hard for me not to jump on you right now." I opened my arms, ready for an embrace.

"What's stopping you? Oh, and by the way, you look absolutely amazing. You're so gorgeous." She slowly moved closer to me,

"Shut up," she paused, "and kiss me." I smiled and stepped closer,

"How about you , ?"

"No way, you kiss me," she said stepping closer. We kept going back and forth, getting closer and closer, until our lips finally touched. My fingers found their way into Sara's hair as her hands found their was onto my ass. Sara broke the kiss and started kissing down my jaw onto my neck.

"As romantic as this bathroom is, wanna go back to my hotel room?" I asked played with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"I like the way you think, Miss Mueller." She pecked my lips before grabbing her phone off the sink and reaching for my hand.

Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. As we walked out of the Dolby Theater and onto the sidewalk, I leaned over and whispered into Sara's ear,

"When you were up there singing, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Watching you up there made my whole trip worth it."

"Thank you Jess," Sara blushed.

"Oh, and Sara?" I stopped walking and tugged on Sara's hand to get her to stop as well.

"Yes Jess?"

"I love you," I've never seen a bigger smile on someone's face.

"I love you too, so freaking much." I kissed her softly, I truly loved this girl. Sara put her arm out for a taxi. We got in the back of the cab and I gave the driver my hotel's address. Sara's hand wandered up my thigh. As she slowly got higher, I turned to her and whispered,

"Excuse me, missy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just having a little fun," she whispered as she softly kissed my neck.

"Can't you wait until we get back to my hotel?" I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning. She smirked against my neck and whispered,

"But that's no fun," her hand moved even higher up on my thigh, "your dress would look better on the ground."

As the driver stopped at a red light, I slipped him a $10 bill.

"As fast as you can without killing us, please." The driver nodded and ran the red light, making Sara laugh.

"So what exactly are we going to do at the hotel?" She asked innocently.

"Celebrate you killing your performance, of course, I was thinking some wine, Netflix, and a little nudity," I smirked.

"Let's skip the wine and Netflix," Sara said, biting her lip.

"I think that can be arranged." Sara's hand was even higher on my upper thigh. She rubbed my inner thigh, teasing me with every motion.

"Two can play this game," I whispered to myself as I put my hand on Sara's upper thigh. She looked down at my hand, and then up at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Just wondering, whatcha doing?" I didn't reply with words, I decided to show her what I was doing. I slowly ran my hand on her upper inner thigh, over her dress. My hand was almost exactly where she wanted it, but the driver pulled up outside my hotel.

"Ladies, this is your stop," he said sweetly, "have fun tonight." Our faces turned bright red, we forgot that he could hear and probably see what we were doing. I paid the taxi driver as Sara got out of the cab. I followed her out of the car, ran up behind her, and tapped her ass lightly.

"Damn you look good," I said as I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Why thank you, and you look too bad yourself." We made our way into my hotel and onto the elevator. We were the only people in the elevator, and the very second the doors closed, Sara had me pinned against the wall. I started laughing, Sara looked like I had insulted her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked quietly.

"Cause we didn't push a button, we aren't going to me," I kept laughing. Sara glared at me playfully,

"You made me think I was doing something wrong."

"Hurry up and push the button for floor 28" She reached over and pushed the button. Soon all her attention was back on me. She pinned my hands against the wall, and once again, started kissing my neck. This time, Sara took her time, and sucked a little, leaving hickeys as she moved down towards my collar bone. Her hands wandered my body after unpinning my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair, while impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive at the 28th floor. The doors opened, revealing a family with little kids, watching us. Sara stepped away from the wall, fixed her hair, and reached out for my hand. I smiled and held her hand as we walked out of the elevator, awkwardly past the family, and down the hall to my room. I let go of her hand, so I could find my room key in my purse. Sara's hand ran down my back, onto my ass, squeezing lightly. I quickly found the room key and opened the door. We stepped inside and I closed the door behind Sara. She pushed me against the door.

"Finally," she said, "no more interruptions." I smiled and kissed her deeply, needing to be touched. I was already soaked from the cab ride and the elevator. I needed her now. I slid out from between the door and Sara. As I walked towards the bed, I removed my dress, and reached to unclasp my bra, but stopped at the sound of Sara's voice, and turned around to face her.

"Wow," she said softly, "You're so beautiful, you're perfect." My cheek turned a shade of red as I tried to cover my body.

"Don't hide Jess." There was so much love in her voice, it made me melt. She walked over to me and looked me up and down while biting her lip. Sara pushed me down onto the bed and took off her dress. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as she undressed.

"Wow, you're so gorgeous," I thought out loud. Sara heard what I said and stepped closer to the bed.

"You say something, Jess?" she asked innocently.

"Mhm. I said you're gorgeous," I replied with a smile.

"I think you're talking about yourself," Sara said she laid on the bed next to me. I rolled over and sat on her lap, straddling her. Sara's hands found my ass almost immediately. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. Sara moved her hands up my back and played with my bra clasp before unclasping it seconds later. I grinded my hips down onto Sara's as our makeout session became very heated. Her hands fondled with my boobs, my nipples getting harder and harder by the second. Sara broke the kiss, flipped us over, so she was on top. Gently, she kissed down my body, make her way slowly to where I needed her most. Sara stopped right at my thong, bit it, and pulled it off only using her teeth.

"It's like Niagra Falls down her baby." I melted at the sound of her calling me baby.

"You did that, Sara. It's all for you," I said, lifting my hips off the bed, telling Sara where I needed her. She pushed my hips back down onto the bed and started kissing my upper inner thigh. I moaned quietly and put my hands on the back of Sara's head, pulling her towards me very slightly. I moaned as Sara ran her tongue along my sex. Slowly, she moved her tongue around my clit. I ran my fingers through her hair, moaning, and pushed Sara's head closer, causing more pleasure. Sara continued her tongue motions as she slid two fingers into me. Starting slowly, Sara thrusted her fingers in and out of me. Every movement from Sara caused me to moan, each one louder than the last. My hips came off the bed, I moaned Sara's named, as I went over the edge. As I came down from my high, Sara kissed back up my body, to my lips. She kissed me so passionately after looking into my eyes. After minutes of kissing, Sara reluctantly pulled away.

"Wasnt this supposed to be a celebration for you?" I asked. Sara laughed and pecked my lips.

"I wanted to make you feel good, make you feel good, makes me feel good," she smiled. I unclasped her bra and threw it across the room.

"Well, now it's my turn to make you feel good, wait no, not good, amazing. Yeah, that's it. It's my turn to make you feel amazing. I lightly pushed Sara down onto her back and kissed down her body, paying close attention to the parts that made her moan. I let my tongue and mouth explore every inch of her perfect body. When I made it down to her hips, Sara lifted her hips, so I could take her thong off easier. I removed her thong and tossed it off the bed. My eyes roamed her body, I never thought I'd be on top of The Sara Bareilles, getting ready to make love to her. I snapped out of my thoughts when Sara spoke.

"Whatcha thinking about there Jess?" I couldn't help but smile.

"You, like always."

"I love you so much"

"I love you too," I kissed her lips softly, but deepened the kiss as I slid two fingers into Sara. She moaned into the kiss and lifted her hips off the bed, sending more pleasure pulsing through her body. I broke the kiss and kissed my way down her body. I slowly licked Sara's clit. Her hands ran through my hair, tugging lightly, causing me to moan against Sara's skin.

"Jessie!" She moaned, "don't stop!" I smiled as I pulsed my fingers in and out of her. Sara tugged harder on my hair as she got closer to her high. I pulled out my fingers, as my mouth started licking her nipples. They were already as hard as diamonds. I moved my mouth to her left nipple. She begged me not to stop, closing her eyes, as my tongue teased her nipple. My hands roamed her body discovering all her curves. Sara's breathing became unsteady as I kissed down her body again. As I got closer, her breathing stopped almost completely. My touch was so slow, I could tell I was driving her crazy. My fingers finally reached her clit, rubbing it a few times, sending a new pleasure running through her body, making her call out my name more and more. I suddenly slipped two fingers inside her. A moan of pleasure immediately escaped her lips, as she threw her head against the bed. Sara tugged once again on my hair as she went over the edge, exploding all over my hands. As she caught her breath, Sara kissed me.

"I love you, Jessie," she said while smiling.

"I love you too Sara."


End file.
